Set apart
by Wind shall call Night's raven
Summary: The anger over anything connected to The Dark Lord or Slytherin has come to boiling point. Now it spill's over the guilty and innocent setting them apart.
1. Setting Hope

I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I am just playing.

…

This is AU just so you know. While I will try to update regularly I am in college and have to default to class' and work obligations first.

…

Daphne sighed as she watched the setting sun cast long shadows over the sea. Stonehaven had been a blessing now that London had become too hostile to live in. The end of the summer was fast approaching and she was grateful that. Astoria would soon be back in America. The last winter break had seen Daphne running all over the globe looking for somewhere that would take in her sister mid fifth year.

The retaliation against anyone wearing silver and green had reached a point that the kids had taken to defensively warding half the dungeons just so they had somewhere to move around in without fearing for their safety. The younger years were escorted everywhere by older students and heavy defense work was taught in the common room from Sep. 1st on.

The teachers while more responsive to complaints were still incapable of stopping all the attacks. Things were improving just not fast enough. When it became known that each week five students fifth year or above used their blood to top off the protection the blood wards she left the next day to find Astoria another school. Slytherin was on war footing in supposedly non war times.

According to her sister's short verbal report and her end of year grade report from the Pacific Academy of Magic (PAM for short) she was doing well in the much less rigid environment. The place had its cliques but no one there really cared about blood purity. The magical community was so spread out that prejudice was weaker but by no means gone. PAM was in truth a godsend.

The school had been hidden in the wild mountains near the Pacific coast. The principal Amy Sinclair had fled England during the first war in part due to not agreeing with her family siding with the dark lord. Her sympathy had been a salvation. She had taken Astoria with only the proviso that the girl come straight away so they could find where she stood academically. What had already shaped up to be a sad Christmas became a no Christmas winter break. She had then had to fight her mother and sister over the choice.

Softly she sighed things hadn't been the same since. She had used the threat of her full power as head of house to get her sister and mother to lay off. After father her mother had abdicated all authority to Daphne. Preferring to stay in her suite of rooms in the east wing. Now her own sister was distant even when they sat at the same table.

The clock chimed 8:00 and the sun had long set. Now it was only stars in the sky as it was a new moon. The sea was a darker black in a world of shadow that stretched out to the horizon. Daphne closed her eyes again and began to drift. Her shoulders softened in sleep as she snuggled further back into the chair. Tess, one of the family elves, popped quietly into the room. She had been at the girl's side when no one else had been. Rising her from girl to the woman that she was today. If the visitor at the door wasn't so important she would have sent him away for her lady's sake. Instead she called out softly to Daphne hoping the woman was asleep enough that she wouldn't hear the call and she could send the man away and claim she had tried.

"Lady Daphne? My lady you have a visitor."

Daphne woke and Tess silently cured.

"Is it Potter Tess?"

Tess nodded then then realized that the lady was so sleepy that a verbal response might be prudent to add.

"It is my Lady but you are tired. He could wait until the morning."

"Tempting Tess" Daphne stretched and her back cracked. "But I will see him now. He too has a life and wife to see to. Besides I am awake now."

"Yes, you are awake." Responded mildly.

Daphne laughed and stood up. While arranging her wool jacket she asked.

"How is Astoria getting on with the cooking?"

Daphne really wanted to know how Astoria was in general. They had been so close once. Taking on the idiots that though that they could best two girls. Sure they had taken some hard licks early but they had learned to give better than they got. The twins had come to them a few times when they were in need of advice. All clandestine of course as that would have spelled the end of them in Gryffindor.

"My lady."

Daphne winced at the title but let Tess carry on as trying to dissuade a house elf was next to impossible.

"I think you should talk with your sister."

"I don't know what to say any more. I don't know how."

Tess nodded, "I left him in the entrance hall."

"Thank you Tess."

Watching the woman leave Tess sighed. Such a heavy load and only growing heaver by the day. Then she popped away.

...

Well here it goes. Please let me know your thoughts.


	2. Talk of night

I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I am just playing.

…

Magically charged orbs hidden in glass bowls lit the halls. Silent Gothic grandeur made Daphne feel sad and powerful. Her black slacks hung nicely on her frame. She liked pants not more than skirts just found them to be a nice alternative to a skirt. The hugely over-sized jacket was soft and warm. One day she had seen a muggleborn Ravenclaw with such a thing sitting on a window ledge studying. It looked so nice that she had set about finding one for herself.

Quickly she made her way down through the house to the front hall. Potter had taken up the battle she couldn't fight. Every day she thanked her stars that he was the forgiving sort. Not the forgetting kind Potter was too old for that but he didn't believe in punishing the child for anything but their own sins.

Potter stood in the hall with his back to her. The outline of his slim shoulders in a light fall coat brought to mind the image of another.

"Good evening Potter."

He started a little and his hand twitched then stopped.

"First Lady Greengrass it is Harry and second could you make a little noise so I know you are here."

"Sorry I like to go barefoot in my home. Do you want to sit down in the library?"

"I don't have time tonight. Hermione's birthday is today and I want to get back to the celebration. I only broke a way long enough to come by here for a moment."

She nodded and waited for him to start. In her hart she expected bad news.

"I am afraid that we will lose the vote. I have spoken to Neville and we are moving to try and contain the projected damage and fallout. He is working to cement his position as the heir apparent to the minister. Privately we are looking at trying to free everyone within five years." Harry admitted.

He hatted telling her that her whole world was definitely going to come crashing down.

"How long have I got?"

Harry stole across the hall looked thoughtfully out one the black windows. The sea made soothing sound beyond the glass. They both knew that she was going to get killed by the press. Her family's reputation was already strained.

"I need to know if I will need to take steps to shield my mother and sister. How far do I need to go to put them beyond any hunters reach?" Daphne chocked a little on those words.

Turning he watched the woman. For all of the Slytherin coldness that he had seen he could now see that they had a fierce will and fire. So like Gryffindor at the end. Two sides to the same coin. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders raised in self-protection. Her engagement ring glittered in all of its silver and sapphire glory on her finger.

"Maybe two weeks once the vote happens. Things are going to get ugly. I think you and your family will be safe. I have talked with Hermione and we will protect Astoria and your mother if you can't. You as head of family will be hit hardest."

"Plus the Draco effect" She muttered.

"Yes." Harry said softly," Your betrothal will make your life harder than otherwise."

"I am coming to London in the morning. I refuse to let this vote happen without my being there."

Harry nodded his head, "I thought you would. Slytherin my never have been my favorite house and Draco never my favorite person but I don't want to see more blood. I just want to put this whole thing behind me. Good night Daphne I wish you well."

Daphne nodded as they started back up the hall to the front door. Harry's foot falls quietly rang though the hall. Flicking her wand to her hand she made a small sweeping motion and the front doors slid silently open and Harry walked on leaving Daphne alone. Just before he passed out of hearing range she called out.

"Goodnight Harry. Please wish your wife a most happy Birthday on my behalf."

With that and a flick of a wand the front doors closed and she turned back to face a silent house.

…

Astoria hid in the shadow of the hall. She hadn't been able to get close enough to hear the conversation but her sister looked so tiered and alone. After Potter had left she walked back to the fire and sat on the floor looking into the flames. Nothing but the sound of the grandfather clock next to the hallway opening made a sound. In her mind two sides were at war. She still was angry that Daphne had sent her so abruptly to America but at the same time she was perceptive enough to understand why. Maybe it was time to try and make an apology.

…

"Daphne?" Astoria's voice was barely above whisper.

Daphne's head whipped up at the sound of her name. Astoria edged closer. Her eyes wide and open.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"Course we can talk Stori. Do you want to move to the library?"

Daphne hoped that she wasn't dreaming because she didn't know if she could take such hope being snatched away when she woke.

"Here's fine but can you make it a little more comfortable."

Daphne nodded and stood up moving away from the fire so that she didn't get hit by a flying rug. Closing her eyes she flicked her wand to summon a rug from the next room. A moment later her favorite wool rug from the library was settling on the floor right in front of the fire and the two sisters settled on it. Astoria took her time arranging her long black wool skirt and soft cashmere shirt. She didn't know how to begin with Daphne.

Daphne waited for something anything to be said. Time stretched on and she became afraid that Astoria would leave and they would be no closer so she decided to chance it and say something.

"I like the short haircut. You look nice."

"Thanks" Astoria looked up a little shocked. "I wasn't sure you would like it. I just… a lot of the girls at P.A.M. have short hair and I wanted to, you know fit in."

"Stori I just want you to to do it because it makes you happy. I know you weren't happy with going there so I am glad that you found something that makes you happy. Even if it's as simple as a hair style."

"Stori that is a name I haven't heard in a long time. I often thought about how much I missed it. What happened to us? We became like strangers and I don't even know when that happened."

Quietly both thought about the resent past and how things could have been different. The clock struck eleven bringing Daphne out of her reverie. Astoria was asleep and at peace next to her. Deciding that it would be best if Astoria just stayed here till she woke on her own. Daphne slowly got up and quietly retreated to the hall before calling Tess to her side.

"I am just going to let her stay there. Please keep the fire up and make sure she is comfortable. I am leaving for London in the morning."

I will do that Lady Daphne have a good sleep."

Daphne smiled knowing that Stori would have a most devoted bedside watcher.

...

Let me know what you think


End file.
